Boys Over Flowers: WWE Style
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: A fic for people who prefers romance. A poor girl enters a very elite senior high school, where four megarich boys make all the rules. Based on 'Hana Yori Dango' by Yoko Kamio.
1. First Day

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). The original story this fic is based on, Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden, are fully copyrighted works of Yoko Kamio and Taiwan TV Cable network.

**Summary: **A poor girl enters a very elite senior high school, where all the students talk about are Prada, Gucci, and Vegas. Hoping to survive until graduation, she's devastated to discover that the school is ruled by the towering F4 (Flower 4), who bully and expel the students who dare to go against them. How will she make it through the three years—one year, at least—of study?

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Except for parents, of course.

Chapter 1: First Day

Trish Stratus leaned her head against the desk.

_How come?_

Around her were students, who looked rich enough to buy five units of her house. One of them, with curly brown hair, was showing off her large, shiny De Beers diamond ring. "My dad bought this for me yesterday."

Her friend, a model, tilted her head. "But your birthday is not until another five months!" she said.

The diamond girl giggled. "I know, silly—he just bought it for me as a souvenir from London. For my birthday, he's gonna get me a personalized Swarovski sculpture. It will be placed in the front porch of my summer villa in Bali!"

"Ooh," the model and other girls nodded like idiots.

_How come?_

Trish looked to her left. Two brunette girls stood up proudly. One of them swung a Prada handbag over her right shoulder. Trish's eyes widened when she read how many 0's were printed on it. The other girl smiled, twirling around to show off her Gucci jacket (with the price tag still on). Trish's eyes widened when she read how many 0's were printed on it. Seeing this, the first girl lowered her upper body and showed off a Louis Vuitton necklace, grinning triumphantly. The second girl scoffed, searching her jewelries for something that can be shown.

"Admit it, Rochelle! You've lost." The first one, named Joy Giovanni, said to the other one, Rochelle Loewen.

Rochelle frowned, but suddenly smirked. Trish saw the surprised expression on Joy's face. Rochell gestured for Joy to come closer. Curious, Joy walked up to Rochelle. The brunette grinned wider, pointing to her nose. After pondering about Rochelle's nose, she stepped back in horror.

"Julia Roberts' nose!" she cried. Trish tilted her head. _Huh?_

"I know, right?" Rochelle grinned.

"How dare you! Why didn't you invite me to have the same surgery?" Joy protested. "No wonder I couldn't find you all summer."

Rochelle laughed maniacally. "Of course you wouldn't have found me. I got the nose done in the villa of Roberts! One for me, and one for Julia," she boasted.

"Unfair! I want one too," Joy stomped her foot in jealousy.

"By the way, where did you go to look for me?" Rochelle asked.

"Milan," Joy answered.

"You're boring," Rochelle frowned. They walked out of the classroom.

_How come?_ Before entering the school, Trish had been told by her close friend, Ashley, that WWE Elite Senior High demanded high standard work. Trish herself won a scholarship and now regretted that she ever decided to enter. Ashley also told her about the environment and the students' behaviour. Trish sighed, turning her head around when she heard loud giggles.

Three snobbish girls (A/N: Yep, there are a lot of girls in the class), who labeled themselves as the most popular and richest girls at WWE Elite Senior High, were giggling and talking excitedly. The tallest one, who had blond curly hair, tossed her hair over her shoulders. Her name was Torrie Wilson, and she was the most spoilt girl at the school. Her two loyal and faithful sidekicks, Melina Perez and Candice Michelle, could only shut their mouths and listen to her talking about her parents' wealth and huge mansion.

"Do you know where I got this from?" Torrie tested, revealing a huge, ultra-expensive looking diamante necklace.

"Paris?" Melina asked.

"Hong Kong?" Candice said at the same time.

Torrie rolled her eyes. "_No_. I got it from Las Vegas!"

"Really!" Her two best friends' eyes widened.

Torrie nodded. "Only for $700,000."

"Near-miss!" The three grinned, but narrowed their eyes when they caught Trish's eyes staring at them.

_How come they're all bringing brand-quality goods to school?_ Trish glanced at other students, taking out more expensive accessories from their designer bags. Even the guys were wearing Armani and Versace!

The bell rang. Students finished talking and returned to their seats to start the class, but Trish could tell that they wouldn't even care if they got low test marks._ All they could think about is money!_

The teacher walked in, clutching books in his left hand. After writing his name on the blackboard, he cleared his throat. "Alright. Welcome to WWE Elite Senior High, Class 1-C. I'm Eric Bischoff, and I teach… uhm… Small Business Management. No, wait. Oh, yes I do. Anyways, you can just call me by the name Bischoff, or Mr. Bischoff. Let's get the class roll done first…"

His speech was interrupted by a boy shouting from outside. "SOMEONE GOT A RED NOTICE!" The boy, a senior named Kurt Angle, was running through the hallway, shouting. Bischoff stopped talking, and students turned silent. Their heads snapped in the direction of the door. People from other classes looked outside, wondering what the hell Angle was shouting about.

"Charlie Haas from Class 1-B got a RED NOTICE! He's standing by his locker!" He yelled. Then he made his way to the oval, shouting the same thing.

"Class dismissed!" Bischoff announced, and exited the classroom.

"Let's catch up with Kurt!" A student named Rob Van Dam said. Other students nodded, "Yeah!" and rushed out of the room. Trish remained in her seat, shoulders slumped. _Oh man_.

In the locker room, Charlie Haas was kneeling hopelessly on the floor. He stared at a red slip that was stuck inside his locker, trembling. Hearing footsteps of students marching to his direction, he stood up, grabbed his bag and ran. When he sprinted to the oval, students caught him. He turned around, and ran the other direction. There were students as well! Shaking, he dashed down the stairs. Unfortunately, more students came up in front of him. He looked behind him, and realized he was trapped.

Trish sighed. A striking redhead walked over to Trish's desk. She looked confused.

"Trish, aren't you going to join them?" Christy Hemme, the redhead, asked. Trish lifted her head up slowly.

_An exchange student who was introduced to the class on Orientation Day_, Trish thought. _Poor her… _She sighed again. _After she discovering how the students do things here at WWE Elite Senior High, she'll regret ever moving to this school._

"Just let them," she replied.

Christy pouted. "But is it okay to stay here? What are they doing, anyway?"

"You'll see." Trish stood up walked outside. Christy followed her.

Meanwhile, Charlie was being hit and pushed around by the students. A few stepped on his bag and smashed all the things inside. After minutes of torture, they dragged him to the school lobby.

"This school is evil," Trish explained to Christy. "Unlike other schools, WWE Elite Senior High is ruled by the students, namely four mega-rich boys called F4. Their parents paid a vast amount of money to the school. With that much money, even the Principal and the teachers couldn't say anything about it—they were speechless. In return, the four boys were promised free reign at this school." _Every student on Orientation Day were talking about it._

Charlie's best buddy, Shelton Benjamin, came and was shocked when he saw Charlie was being bullied. He tried to rescue him, but the two were outnumbered. As a result, Shelton was being tormented as well.

"Isn't there anyone who has anything to say about it?" Christy asked.

Trish snorted. "If the teachers are silent about it, do you think the students will be brave enough to stand up to them?"

Another teacher, Mr. Teddy Long, came and was startled to see what was happening. He broke up the fights, approaching Charlie and Shelton, who were making their way miserably to the school gate.

"Hey! Hey! Where are you going, playas'?" he asked the two bruised students.

Torrie grabbed his arm. "Mr. Long, Charlie mocked F4. That's why now we're trying to teach him a lesson. Shelton tried to save him, so we decided to beat him up as well."

Mr. Long looked at her, then at the two students. He patted both of them on the shoulders. "Charlie, Shelton. Don't be troublemakers again."

Trish and Christy, who had arrived at the scene, were confused. The two nodded, and left the school.

"Let's go to your classes, now!" Mr. Long clapped his hands. The students walked away, whispering and still talking about the two ex-students.

Trish wanted to catch up with Charlie and Shelton, but Christy pulled her back. "Trish! Are you crazy? Didn't you say that F4 will come after you if you dare to make any contact with victims?"

Trish gritted her teeth, and ran to the fire escape. "Trish!"

The blond girl ran up the stairs, and reached the highest floor of the school (A/N: Sort of like an attic, but open). She gripped to the side fences. Taking a deep breath, she screamed. "I HATE THIS SCHOOL!" She let out a breath. "What kind of school does such evil things to its students?" she asked, looking down at Charlie and Shelton, who were crossing the road. "I swear, F4, I won't let you get away with this! PIG-HEAD BASTARDS!"

Half a mile away from the school, two shiny, new-looking convertible cars—one Porsche and one Mercedes Benz—were making their way to the parking lot.

Trish scoffed, and walked back to her classroom.

Four tall, good-looking boys stepped out of the two cars. One, seeming o be the leader, with sunnies and wavy blond hair smirked. Behind him, the three boys were either busy checking mobile phones or talking. They entered the school.

**Are F4 as bad as they sound? Trish is about to find out in the next chapter: _The Encounter_.**

**A/N: Well, I like Hana Yori Dango, so I decided to make this fic. But that doesn't mean I've abandoned _High School Drama_. This story just involves more romance, that's all. Enjoy!**


	2. The Encounter

Meteor Garden (Hana Yori Dango)

WWE style

Cast:

Makino Tsukushi/Li Shan Cai: Trish Stratus

Domyouji Tsukasa/Dao Ming Shi: Chris Jericho

Hanazawa Rui/Hua Zhe Lei: John Cena

Nishikado Soujirou/Er Xi Men: Randy Orton

Mimasaka Akira/Chen Mei Zhuo: Christian

Endou Makiko + Sanjou Sakurako/Zai Li Zhen: Christy Hemme

Matsuoka Yuki/Er Xiao You: Ashley Massaro

Aoike Kazuya/Qing He: Edge

Todou Shizuka/Teng Tang Jing: Stacy Keibler

Mama: Sable

Papa: Stone Cold Steve Austin

Domyouji Tsubaki/Dao Ming Zhuang: Stephanie McMahon

Domyouji Kaede/Dao Ming Feng: Linda McMahon

Ookawahara Shigeru/Xiao Zhi: Lita

Asai Yuriko, Yamano Minako, and Ayuhara Eriko/Bai He & Qing Hui: Torrie Wilson, Melina Perez & Candice Michelle

Junpei/Model Guy: Test

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). The original story this fic is based on, Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden, are fully copyrighted works of Yoko Kamio and Taiwan TV Cable network.

**Summary: **A poor girl enters a very elite senior high school, where all the students talk about are Prada, Gucci, and Vegas. Hoping to survive until graduation, she's devastated to discover that the school is ruled by the towering F4 (Flower 4), who bully and expel the students who dare to go against them. How will she make it through the three years—one year, at least—of study?

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Except for parents, of course.

Chapter 2: The Encounter

"I can't believe what they did to Charlie and Shelton!" Christy said.

Trish nodded. "I know."

The two girls were walking home from the school. Even though Trish knew that Christy had a chauffeur, but the redhead insisted to talk home together. That day, they had witnessed a horrible punishment for going against F4. And they could do nothing but watch!

"They are _not_ going to make me bow down before them!" Trish declared, determined. Christy grinned.

As they were walking, a black Rolls Royce rode past. It stopped in front of Trish and Christy. The passenger door opened, and Torrie Wilson stepped out.

"Walking home again?" she asked mockingly. Trish glared at her, while Christy looked frightened. Torrie glanced at the redhead. She searched her purse, and took out a scented handkerchief. "Here. Your skin is all dirty from walking too much. But remember to return it; it's Chanel." Christy's face turned red. Torrie went inside her car. "If I wasn't for you, Trish, our school would've got in the World Records: All students take cars to go to and from school." She left.

Trish gritted her teeth, punching a nearby tree. Christy was surprised. "Christy, just throw away that hanky. You wouldn't need it."

"I'm home!"

Sable came out from the kitchen. "Honey, you're home!"

Trish took off her shoes. Sable grinned. "How was school?"

Trish frowned. "Just as what I expected. They don't care about studying. All they talk about is Chanel, Prada, Gucci. What rich bitches!"

Instead, Sable smiled. "Hey, hey… that's the reason we entered you to a rich school like WWE Elite Senior High, so you can feel like a rich girl!" Trish walked to the dining room, busting for lunch. "Hey, did you meet any cute guys? Cute, _rich_ guys?" Sable asked, grinning.

"Mom, I go to school to study… Not to hook up with boys!" Trish protested. She knocked on the toilet door. "Dad, I'm home!"

"No, no… the other reason we want you at the school is for you to marry a rich guy, who can support our commoner life. Then we'll all be rich and happy!" Sable continued dreamily. Trish rolled her eyes.

"I doubt I'll want to date any of them," she muttered. _Especially boys like F4_.

"We've got chicken and some fish. They're near the stoves," Sable said.

Trish took a plate, and filled it with chicken. She sat down in her dining chair. _I don't want to disappoint my parents. They work so hard for me to get into WWE Elite Senior High_. She remained silent throughout the meal.

Austin came out of the toilet. He took a can of beer from the fridge. "Hey, how was school?"

Trish sighed.

In her room, Trish lied in her bead. She stared at the ceiling. _I'm only a commoner. I don't fit in the elite school. But I hope I can survive. Only three years to go. I pray not to stand out_. She closed her eyes.

"Hey, look!"

People pointed and screamed. "That's F4!" "Really?" "Wow!"

It was recess, and Trish and Christy had to pass the Main Hall to reach the library. They stopped to see what the crowd was on about. Trish's blood froze when she saw the four most popular boys at school.

Christy's jaws dropped. Trish gulped. She remembered what the students said on Orientation Day.

"_One of them is an ultimate playboy. He has a new girlfriend every week, and sometimes never dumps the previous one. One time, he had about 21 girlfriends surrounding him. He's very arrogant and outspoken. His father treats him like a saint—he never suspects his son to be such character. In his family, he's the wolf in sheep's skin. His name is **Randy Orton**."_ Trish looked at a guy with dark hair and dimple on his chin. He was smiling arrogantly, winking at girls who were crazy about them. _He's indeed very handsome_, Trish thought angrily.

"_Next one is the joker of the group. He likes women who are 10 years older than him, and also a womanizer like Randy, but not as much. He has his own business, which is a huge toy store. He's not as bad as Randy, but he has a sharp tongue. He can make girls cry only with an insult. He's **Christian Cage**."_ She looked at a guy, who was whispering something to Randy. He has short, almost-spiky blond hair. _He looked very confident_.

"_The fourth member is the quiet one. His parents own a huge chain of accessories and sports shop. He never seems to be arrogant, and he hardly says a word. A mysterious member. That's **John Cena**."_ A guy who was walking behind the other three had a blank expression on his face. _He looks the least mean_, Trish thought, her mind hoping she was true.

"_And the most powerful member: He is the leader of the group. His parents manage a gigantic international business, which makes HUGE profit. They also own a wrestling company. You can say his family is the financial supply which USA relies on. He's the second richest teenager in the world. He's very spoiled and selfish. People are afraid to mock him, because he has about 30 huge, tall bodyguards and they'll beat you into pulp. So far no one has tried to argue with him. He himself is a black belt in karate, judo, and Tae Kwon Do—also wrestling. He's so rich; he also makes money from his rock band. He has 50 servants in his great mansion. The name is… **Chris Jericho**." _Trish narrowed her eyes at the guy, who was leading the group. He had wavy blond hair, and he was wearing sunnies. He looked very snobbish. _He's worse than Randy_.

"Hey, Randy! Isn't that Michelle McCool?" Christian asked Randy, gesturing to a blond girl, who was screaming madly for them in the crowd.

Randy smirked. "Too bad I've moved on to Lauren Jones." Nevertheless, he gave her a wave. Michelle fainted. Trish rolled her eyes.

"They're _that_ powerful?" Christy asked, astonished.

The students were crowding around the four boys. However, a sudden silence filled the place when an unexpected event happened. Girls shrieked. Trish and Christy were shocked, they shut their eyes. They opened their eyes to see what would happen next. A can of Cola rolled to their feet.

Randy and Christian exchanged smiles. Jericho's eyes were bloodshot. His sunnies had fallen to the floor. Cena looked expressionless. Mr. Bischoff was on the floor. The cans he was carrying fell on the floor… but one hit Jericho! The teacher rubbed his head, and looked up to see who he had bumped into. He staggered backwards instantly when he saw who it was, gasping. Drips of soda trickles down Jericho's angry face.

"Ah…" Bischoff was speechless. Randy and Christian grinned mockingly at him. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" He quickly wiped Jericho's sneakers with his own napkin. "I'M SORRY…" He was sweating, and his face was as red as a boiled lobster.

"He's definitely dead," Randy said.

"Yeah. Totally," Christian chimed in.

"If 'sorry' is good use, then why do we need the police?" Jericho asked, his face murderous. Bischoff had a begging face.

"I know; it's all my fault. Tomorrow you won't see me again at this school," the teacher said hopelessly.

"Spare me the words…!" Jericho raised his arm to hit Bischoff, but the teacher crept away. He stumbled over Trish and Christy. Students gasped. He ran off.

"Assclown," Jericho muttered. He motioned for the other three to move on. He didn't even pick up his sunnies.

Trish widened her eyes in disbelief. _I've never seen someone that conceited before_, she thought. _Unbelievable!_

"Looks like our prince, Chris, is pretty mad today," Christian commented. The three walked along, but Cena picked up all the cans and put them in a bin. His eyes met Trish's. The girl blushed.

"Hey, Cena, what are you doing? Hurry up!"

Cena glanced at her for one last time, and left.

Trish let out a breath. _Maybe that one is not so bad at all_.

**Will Trish ever have the chance to catch up with Cena? We'll see more about the four boys later. However, Trish faces the challenge of her life when she stands up to them in the next chapter: _Bad Luck._**

**A/N: I thought Cena would be a good character who's a bit quiet (hmm, I use his old gimmick—not the rapper one—for this story). Well, I like Hana Yori Dango, so I decided to make this fic. But that doesn't mean I've abandoned _High School Drama_. This story just involves more romance, that's all. Enjoy!**


	3. Bad Luck

**Boys Over Flowers**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters—they belong to the mega wrestling company, WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment). The original story this fic is based on, Hana Yori Dango/Meteor Garden, are fully copyrighted works of Yoko Kamio and Taiwan TV Cable network.

**Summary: **A poor girl enters a very elite senior high school, where all the students talk about are Prada, Gucci, and Vegas. Hoping to survive until graduation, she's devastated to discover that the school is ruled by the towering F4 (Flower 4), who bully and expel the students who dare to go against them. How will she make it through the three years—one year, at least—of study?

**A/N: **Let's just pretend that all the wrestlers are in high school (despite the age differences), ok? Except for parents, of course.

Chapter 3: Bad Luck

"Okay, playas'. Pass this form around and please complete it by tomorrow," Mr. Long handed a pile of sheets to the students. "Now, would you focus on the board." He started writing on the board.

Trish took a sheet, and passed the rest of the pile to the desks behind her. She looked at it, and her eyes widened when she saw what was printed on it:

**WWE Elite Senior High Class 1-C Excursion 2005**

Choice of Locations:

Shanghai

Milan

Tokyo

Amsterdam

Athens

Madrid

Berlin

_International excursions? _she thought, astounded. _Very high class indeed._

Christy looked at her. The two shared a concerned look. Was it really compulsory?

"Are you okay, Trish?" Ashley Massaro asked.

Trish looked at her best friend, and sighed.

"Is it about school?" Ashley asked again. "You know you can tell me anything."She dropped her broom and sat next to Trish.

The two worked in a bakery shop, and had been best friends since kindergarten. Ashley was a 'commoner' like Trish, and since her family couldn't' afford for WWE Elite Senior High, she went to different school.

"You're lucky that you get to study at WWE Elite Senior High!" she said cheerfully.

Trish raised her eyebrows. "That's because I won a scholarship. Besides, you don't know how they do things there."

Ashley frowned. "Why? Is it really bad?"

Trish stopped wiping the windows, and turned around. "Well, for one, the students are very materialistic. All I can hear from their daily discussion is Prada, Gucci, Chanel… I can never fit in there."

Ashley grabbed her hand. "Don't say words like that, Trish. You're a very strong person… Remember that you have always protected me since kindy?"

Trish looked at her. _She's right_. Since kindergarten, boys liked to tease Ashley. And she had always been the one to rescue her. Usually she knocked the boys out cold. "But the thing that annoys me so much is the fact that the school is ruled by 4 cocky, bullying guys called F4!"

"F4?" Ashley asked, tilting her head.

"Yep. 4 good-looking, ultra-rich boys… Their parents donated a LARGE sum of money to the school, so they were promised free reign at the school. The principal and teachers couldn't do or say anything about it!" Trish threw the dirty wipe cloth on the wall.

"What does F4 stand for, anyway?"

Trish snorted. "You really want to know? It's very cheesy. Listen, 'F' stands for 'Flower', so 'F4' means 'four flowers'. It's because they're as pretty as flowers. Makes me want to puke!" She pretended to throw up.

Hearing this, Ashley laughed. "Whoa… four cute boys…" she stared at the ceiling dreamily. Trish smacked her on the head. "Ow!"

"You talk like my mom," Trish sighed. "All she thinks about is for me to marry a rich guy… that way, our family won't struggle to pay bills every month."

"Come on, Trish… The four boys are rich and cute, what more do you want?"

"You haven't met Chris Jericho. He's the worst," Trish rolled her eyes. "Randy Orton and Christian Cage are just playboys. But…" She stopped when she thought about Cena. He seemed a really nice person. "…maybe one of them isn't so bad."

Ashley pondered around Trish's face, then grinned. "I know! You like that nice one, don't you, Trish!"

"Hey, hey! Shut up, Ashley!" Trish tried to shut her friend up.

"Trish is in love, Trish is in love…"

Trish slammed the kitchen door. Austin and Sable, who were eating, gasped.

"Welcome home, honey…" The two greeted at the same time.

The blond girl took a plate from the cupboard and put some fish on it.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked.

"WWE Elite Senior High is evil," Trish said, and started eating. "I don't think I even belong there."

"Come on, it's only been two days… You can't give up just now," Sable said.

"Remember to marry a rich guy so we can all be rich!" Austin grinned.

Trish was silent. But she got an idea. "Mom, Dad, can I quit school? That way, you all don't have to work so hard to earn money for me."

Sable and Austin's eyes widened. Trish seemed serious about it. "What are you talking about? You know that I and your dad have visiting some relatives to borrow money… It's all so that you can go to a good school! Be a rich girl! We'll be a rich family!" Sable sputtered. "But suddenly you said that you want to quit school… You ruin my hopes… My dreams…"

Trish and Austin quickly got to her side. "Mom, are you okay!"

"My hopes… my dreams… all ruined…" she started coughing and choking.

"It's her asthma attack!" Trish said.

"Quick, get her medicine in the cupboard!" Austin said. Trish ran to the cupboard.

"My hopes… Be rich…" Sable took the tablets.

"Alright, alright! I won't quit school!" Trish said, frowning.

Sable and Austin exchanged looks, and grinned. "Good, good! Okay, that's how it will be," the two said cheerfully. Suddenly Sable looked fine.

Trish sighed. She quickly finished her food, and went to her room.

_Cena…_ She blushed. "Hey! Why am I blushing? Come on, Trish, get a grip!" She slapped her face. "He's a millionaire, and you're just a commoner," she muttered to herself. "He might as well think I don't even exist at the school." Then she remembered Ashley's words.

"_You like that nice one, don't you, Trish!"_

She covered her face with the pillow. "No! It can't be…" Glancing at her teddy bear, she sighed. "…But he looked at me…" She asked the bear, "What should I do, Mr. Teddy?"

Lunchtime was no better. The canteen served expensive food. _Thank goodness I've brought my own lunch from home_, Trish thought in relief. The lunch hall was huge, and filled with priceless decoration antiques in every corner. She walked to a desk for two near the window, a bit further away from other students.

She opened her lunchbox. Inside were small prawns and egg rolls. "Man, I'm starving," she muttered to herself, her stomach growling. "Let's eat!"

As she was about to eat, Christy Hemme came over to the table. She smiled, her hands carrying a tray of Chicken Kiev, Greek Salad, a glass of orange juice and a bottle of Oasis. Trish raised her eyebrows.

"So you _are_ a rich girl, after all," she said.

Christy grinned. "Want some?"

Trish's face turned red, embarrassed. "No, no! Please, eat! Don't worry about me!" The two laughed at each other.

"Hey, this orange juice is for you. I bought it because I thought you would want something fresh to drink," Christy said, handing the glass orange juice on her tray to Trish. The blond girl looked surprised.

"Oh, Christy! You know you didn't have to do that! I'm fine, really!"

"Come on! You know you want it!" the redhead winked. "Just think of it as a thank-you present for being my first friend here at WWE Elite Senior High!"

Trish smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you very much, Christy."

"No problem!"

Afterwards, the two girls chatted about family and school stuff after finished eating. They got along very well because they had the same opinion about the school and the snobbish people who went there.

"Hey, I'll go to refill the drinks, okay!" Christy offered, lifting up the tray. Trish nodded. However, as Christy turned around, she bumped into the least unexpected person… Chris Jericho!

The orange juice spilled on his shirt. The glass and Oasis fell to the floor, creating a loud noise. Suddenly the lunch hall turned silent. Everyone there was jaw-dropped. Trish was shocked, and covered her mouth with her hands. Christy looked up, and jumped backwards, stunned.

Jericho glanced down at his ruined top, then at Christy. His face looked disgusted. Next to hi, came up Randy and Christian. They were talking and laughing, but stopped when they saw what was happening. Far behind them, standing on the stairs, was Cena.

Christy was speechless—so was Trish. The silence continued until Jericho broke it.

"This shirt is Armani," he said, his tone dangerous.

"I'm sorry! Let me help you clean up…" Christy quickly grabbed a tissue from the table. She seemed panicked.

But Jericho refused to be humiliated. "You're standing on my shoes."

Christy looked down, and shrieked. "Ah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Jericho scoffed. "If 'sorry' is good use, then why do we need the police?"

Tears flowed out of Christy's eyes. She was really scared.

"She's definitely dead." Trish heard Torrie whispering to Melina and Candice. The two sidekicks nodded in approval.

"You have no right to spill the orange juice on me," Jericho said, his face cold.

"I… It was an accident," Christy replied, her voice small.

Randy and Christian came over and stood by Christy, their hands around her.

"Chris, don't be so rude to a girl. Especially a beautiful girl like her," Randy said, grinning at Jericho. "What's your name?" he whispered to Christy's ear.

"Yeah, Randy is right," Christian added. He turned to Christy. "Hey, do you have an older sister?" Christy shook her head. "Too bad. I would've asked you out if you were 10 years older." The girls in the room gasped when they heard the words. _They_ wanted to date Christian!

Jericho shot a cold glance at his two friends. Randy and Christian left Christy alone, holding up their hands. Cena was staring at them, silent. Jericho took off his shirt, revealing muscles under a white tanktop. Girls screamed. He leaned down to look face-to-face with Christy.

"Hey, my family owns the most powerful business in USA. I'm the heir to the company which this country relies on!" he smirked. Trish started to heat up. "Moreover, your family has no power against my family in any way! Understand?" He took a glass and raised it to hit Christy with it, but…

"STOP!"

At this point, everyone stopped in track. Joy and Rochelle were standing, holding their lunch trays. Torrie, Melina and Candice stopped whispering. Students watched the incident silently. Randy and Christian dropped their jaws, surprised. Cena glanced.

Jericho turned his head slowly. In front of him, Christy was covering her head with her hands. Trish huffed.

"Stop it… please."

Jericho had a disbelieved expression on his face. "What?"

Trish was scared, too—but someone ought to stop F4! "I… you… You've been living a very luxurious lifestyle. You were raised that way. Servants, chauffeurs, money… you don't care about people's feelings as long as you can afford anything! But you never worked to earn your own money," she glanced at the four boys. "The four of you have always relied on your parents for money. You're _parasites_! That's why you always look down on people who do work, because you think you're better than them!"

People shook their heads, muttering words such as, "Unbelievable."

"So what if your family is richer than Bill Clinton? I'm sure those money you spend to hang out aren't even _your_ money!" Trish added. She gasped for air. Christy was astounded. The F4 looked taken aback. Cena smiled at Trish. The girl saw this, and she blushed.

Jericho had his mouth open. The words had attacked him straight to his mind. But he kept his cool. He stood straight, motioning for the other three boys to leave the place. Before he left, he gave a vengeful smiled at Trish.

Soon afterwards, Trish dropped to her knees. _I can't believe I just said that!_ She thought. She remembered Ashley's praising words. _I guess I'm not so lucky to have entered this school_.

**How will Jericho react to Trish's words? Will she get a red notice? Find out in the next chapter: _The Challenge._**

**A/N: I thought Cena would be a good character who's a bit quiet (hmm, I use his old gimmick—not the rapper one—for this story). Well, I like Hana Yori Dango, so I decided to make this fic. But that doesn't mean I've abandoned _High School Drama_. This story just involves more romance, that's all. Enjoy!**


End file.
